A Sudden Grace
by teri2k
Summary: Teenage elves in the great forest ruled by Thranduil and his queen Gaeleryn are beginning their search for lifemates. What if the one you find is your nemesis, the one who has been annoying you throughout your childhood? Takes place in Mirkwood, somewhere around the time of the Battle of Five Armies. Silvan elves, half-elf, OFC, OMC, Romance, Fantasy, Comedy.
1. Chapter 1

**A Sudden Grace**

**Vocabulary**: pseudo-elvish and/or obscure words used in this story:

**bestlhing**: 'marriage cloth';

**gullach**: magic fire;

**herves**: wife;

**lhug**: snake;

**melui**: lovely, sweet;

**milgwaedh**:love bond;

**milinant**: 'love-thought-gift', the love bond with telepathy added;

**tirrestil**: chaperon;

**twitterpation**: state of being lovestruck/smitten/excited or overcome by romantic feelings (extrapolated from "twitterpated").

This little history is written by Tinnuel of the Silvan elves for my children, and for any youngling among the Elves who wishes to know what it is like when you find the _milgwaedh, _the love bond, or the _milinant, _ the bond of minds, in your life mate; For we who find these do not always have a choice in the matter. Mine proved to be fortunate in the end. So read on, younglings, if you want to know.

_"Romance is a sudden and miraculous grace: never to be counted on to recur.―J.R.

Chapter 1

We hated each other by the time we hit puberty. It was just as well, it made things so much easier, for a while. We could avoid each other, and especially, avoid touching each other!

Our peers were on the hunt, searching for the _milinant_; or, alternatively ,the _milgwaedh, _the bond of love without the telepathy of the _milinant._ The "younglings", as their elders called them, made it a standard practice to touch anyone new of the opposite sex, who was anywhere near their age, as soon as possible after meeting them. Since touching was frowned upon by the elders, the younglings contrived excuses to enable it. They managed to arrange practices and contests of active pursuits that kept the elders too busy to see every chance (or planned) encounter.

I noticed that Taen and many other youths delighted in finding girls who did NOT spark a bond with them, so they could practice kissing. I even took advantage of this a few times myself, but then I quit. I found it strangely unappealing to kiss younglings who meant little or nothing to me. In spite of myself, I wondered if the kisses of someone like, say, Taen would be more appealing than theirs, even if I hated him, not liked him. I wished I was as bold as my best friend, Faeleth, who had practiced kissing the boys long before any of them, or either of us, reached puberty.

On the day I saw Taen kissing my best friend, I suddenly felt angry. Why? I could not be jealous of him, surely; it must Faeleth and our friendship that I was worried about. They had ducked behind a tree. The trunk was the width of four men standing side by side so it hid them from view of our _tirrestil, _Raeneth. She was a fierce elf who watched us like a hawk, but the war game we played enabled us to stalk each other: often behind the trees.

I stood in the shadow of the next tree, mouth agape, when I saw Taen kissing Faeleth. I was in shock, frozen watching them. His hands were on her upper arms, and hers roamed shamelessly over his back.

"Aha!" A hand grasped my shoulder. "Got you!" exclaimed Peng, my opponent. I had forgotten to flee him. His eyes darted nervously to the kissing couple and hesitantly back to me. His eyebrows rose, and he pulled insistently on my shoulder. I scowled at him.

"Younglings!" bellowed Raeneth, our tirrestil. Taen and Faeleth sprang guiltily apart.

Then Peng raised his other arm in a gesture of triumph, calling "Got one!" His hand gripped my shoulder tightly. I glared at Taen and Faeleth. Faeleth grabbed Taen's shoulder, and he let her capture him, that orc! It was so unfair! Taen did it solely to make me look bad, I was sure. Faeleth compounded my humiliation by grinning triumphantly at me as she led Taen out into view of Raeneth.

That evening, I sat brooding in our flet. Taen must have wanted to humiliate me, to make up for losing to me in the archery contest. Oh, how I hated him! And then, to kiss Faeleth right in front of me! My thoughts raged around for a while, then drifted back to last year…

Taen and I had dodged behind a wall of shrubbery in a Capture game similar to the one I just mentioned. I was flattened against a prickly shrub, so I had edged away from the spiky branches, thinking I was alone, when he appeared. He grinned and stalked toward me. Before I could decide which way to go, he slipped up behind me. His arms grasped me firmly against his chest. One arm was around my chest, the other across my collarbone. I was too startled to think, and I was mad. It was a strangely pleasant feeling to be held by him, but it made me feel unsettled.

"Tinnuel!" he murmured, his voice husky. It was changing, last year. "I got you." His breath and his long hair tickled my cheek. I turned my head slightly to look, and the proximity of his face startled me. He was between me and the scratchy shrub...Resisting the pleasant feelings, I shoved him backward. "Ow!" he yelped, letting me go. I darted away, laughing, and the chase was on…

The recollection troubled me as I sat. What would it be like to let Taen kiss me, like he had Faeleth? (Not that he would want to.) "Ew!" I said aloud. After all, we hated each other. He was so annoying, always challenging me in some contest that I, mostly, won.

To be fair, I have to admit that as we grew, he did not challenge me at things that depended on strength, like combat with greatswords. He had gained on me in height. I remember how, when our heights still matched, he had outweighed me. His blond head came up to the same height as my black-haired one, his green eyes were on a level with my blue ones, last year. But once he sat on me, and I could not get up. He was too heavy.

Raeneth calls us all over to listen, in the morning of the next day. "Younglings, the warriors among you will be going apart to train with the Guard. Today we will practice together one last time."

Faeleth elbows me, a devilish gleam in her eye. "You had better hurry and kiss a few, today, before they leave!" she urges. "Maybe Taen, he is fun to kiss! What? Do not look at me that way, he is."

I glare at her. "My enemy? You know we dislike each other! Boys want girls they can beat at contests." I pout. She glares back at me.

"What, like me? Is that what you mean? Fine, Tinnuel, I will quit trying to help you. Taen lets you win, can't you tell?" She turns her back on me. I relent.

"I am sorry, Faeleth, that is not what I meant! Besides, who wants to find the milinant or milgwaedh right before you mate gets sent away?"

"I do." says Fae emphatically.

"What? Are you crazy? But then he will be gone!"

"But then you would know who he is! And then you could quit searching."

I peer at her doubtfully. Does she want to keep playing around, free of worry, with her life mate gone elsewhere?

"Then I could plan, silly!" scolds Faeleth, a dreamy look in her eyes. "I could set up our flet the way I want it, while he's away…" She has a point, maybe it would be freeing to know who your mate was…

"No! Then you'd be beholden to his family." I protest.

"Useful knowledge!" snaps Faeleth. "Think! I f you get along well, you can work with them and be firmly in control before he comes back. If you do not, you have time to figure out how to handle them." I stare at her, amazed.

"Wow, Fae, you have thought this out!"

"Yes, silly. Maybe you would have to, if you had your family around." I cross my arms, clutching myself tightly. I am a fosterling here among the Silvan elves. My 'family' here was a flet full of fosterlings.

"Younglings!" barks Raeneth, "No chatter! Now, today you will be hunted by Spiders. March!" We all line up. Taen's voice comes over my shoulder, startling me.

"Ha! Now I have a chance to web you!" I shoot him a quick glare. He looks so smug, his slanted green eyes flashing, flaunting his muscular arms with a sleeveless jerkin.

"Tinnuel!" barks Raeneth. I snap my head back to the front, lifting my chin, jaw clenched. He did it again, got me in trouble. Raeneth is loudly reiterating all the rules of the Spiders game. I know them by hear, so my attention drifts. My wayward thoughts are of that past game, when Taen held me in his arms. My face feels hot.

Faeleth murmurs "You're blushing, take a deep breath!" I do, trying to calm my racing heartbeat. As we come to the end of the clearing, Raeneth calls us to a stop.

"Warriors, today you will be the Spiders." she announces. My heart sinks. Until now, I had a thin hope that the roles would be reversed. But, admittedly, the warriors should have an easier time webbing and lifting us, with their superior strength. In fact, they could catch us one on one, and not have to team up in pairs, like the rest of us do when we are the Spiders. The whole game was designed to prepare us to face the real giant spiders that dwell in the forest. I shudder, thinking of them. They are each about the size of an adult elf. The elders say they are getting bigger. Raeneth remembers when they were only half as big as they are now. She says that was two or three hundred years ago. Some of my fellow fosterlings were orphaned by giant spiders.

A shrill whistle sounds. It is the signal to start the game. The warriors vanish into the forest to set up their ambushes. They will be allowed to team up, like the real spiders do. I gulp and look nervously around. Only Faeleth looks back at me. "Hey," I say, "how about teaming up? We can escape webbing more easily, if we help each other."

"Not allowed today. Weren't you listening, silly?" scoffs Faeleth. I frown. "Raeneth said we need to practice getting away individually, to better our odds of survival." says Faeleth.

"Oh, wargs!" I exclaim in disgust. Before I can think of another plan, a horn sounds. Our turn to go into the forest. I panic for a moment, balking. Maybe I can go quietly somewhere else, and return at the end of the game…

"Ow!" A sharp jab in the ribs from Raeneth startles me back. "Get going, fosterling!" she barks at me. I run for the trees, eyes darting side to side. No 'Spiders' so far. As I reach full cover of the forest, the light dims. Giant tree trunks loom all around me. If only we could team up! My eyes are not as good at seeing in the dim light as most of my peers' eyes are. Faeleth says it must mean I'm half-elf, half-human. Well, I am good at hiding. I wrap my elven cloak tighter around me, and pull the hood forward so my face is hidden in its shadow. I stand against a tree with branches so high that even the warriors should not be able to climb it.

A shaft of golden sunlight filters past me, motes sparkling. The forest is hushed. All of us running in must have scared silent the birds and animals. Faint rustles betray some of my peers as they move about. I glide silently from one trunk to the next, my eyes adjusting to the gloom. Looking across a small clearing I see a flicker of movement and I freeze. An elf shrieks as she is grabbed by two warriors and dragged off her feet. They pull her, kicking, into the shadow of the trees. Muffled curses carry across the clearing, slowly fading away.

As I stand frozen, a running warrior approaches me. I hold my breath, and he dashes past me and across the end of the clearing. He vanishes into the forest and I hear a squeal and a scuffle, then silence again. I breathe carefully, peering around me. Cautiously I step away from the tree, toward the next trunk, about eight steps away. As I tiptoe, my foot slips over a rock and snaps a twig, CRACK! I dart to the tree, but I have been spotted. A hulking shape looms out from a tree in the gloom, and starts toward me. I run, dodging trees in a zigzag pattern. Spying a brushy thicket, I double back around a trunk and dive into the bushes. Ouch! It is a prickly bush, like I pushed Taen into. Biting back my cry, I clench my mouth shut. The hulk chasing me lumbers past, and the thuds of his feet fade away as he keeps going straight.

After a few moments, I gasp in a deep breath of air. A giggle of relief escapes me. A deep chuckle answers, and I gasp in shock. Taen grins at me over the bush. As I struggle upright, he clasps my hands with his suede gloves and hauls me out. I wriggle furiously in his grasp. He laughs lightly at me, the jerk! "Come on, Tinnuel, you don't want to be in that bush." he says, tugging at my hands. "Believe me, I know!"

"Hush!" I hiss. We don't want others to hear. If I got away, they would catch me! I glare at him. His green eyes are wide in the gloom. I meet his gaze and stand mesmerized, my heart thudding. Then there is a snap and two forms loom out of the trees, headed our way. Taen wraps an arm around me and dives. We end up in the bushes. His gloved had is over my mouth and I kick in frustration as he rolls behind me.

"Shh!" he whispers in my ear. The figures come into view and I stiffen. They are the twins, a pair of warrior brutes: Sarn and Thand. Sarn managed to kiss me once, when we were younger. I cringe, remembering that he slobbered. Ew! He kept trying to catch me again, after that. I tremble, and Taen's arm tightens around me. I hold my breath, and he does, too, as Thand trudges right past our bush. Sarn looks all around, then Thand calls out "This way!" and they head off into the forest.

After a few moments, I gasp and breathe again. My chest presses against Taen's arm. Then I feel his chest rising and falling against my back. Time stops as my senses heighten. His legs nudge the backs of my thighs and knees, warmth seeping through our leggings. His breath tickles my neck; it sounds ragged. His arm around my chest is strangely comforting. His earthly woodland smell tickles my nostrils.

I squirm, and the bush scratches me. Okay, he is nicer to lean against than that. "Ow!" I mutter, but Taen's arm around me does not loosen. I try to relax my breathing, as his puffs in time with mine, but my awareness of him keeps mine fast, in time with my thudding heart. "You can let me go," I whisper, "They won't chase you."

"Ha!" says Taen, "Thand promised to pound me, if he caught me alone. I beat him yesterday at swordplay." I squirm, and catch him off guard. I manage to wriggle my upper body out of his grasp and roll forward to lie on my front, halfway out of the bush. Taen grabs me by the waist and one shoulder, and rolls me back. Then he plops on top of me! I am so mad! Then I hear the thudding of footsteps close by.

"Shh!" he hisses in my ear. Sarn and Thand go tromping past again! "Last look, Sarn, that's all!" grumbles Thand.

"All right, we'll look elsewhere." mutters Sarn. Their footsteps fade away again.

I am pressed from shoulder to ankles by Taen's body, yet he feels surprisingly light. I blink as he shifts and raises his head from over my shoulder. His eyes meet mine for a breathless moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I am thinking I want him to kiss me, and then he does! As our lips meet, I feel hot and restless. My traitorous arms wind around his back as his mouth slants over mine. Faeleth was right, he is a good kisser! I have a feeling he is enjoying it, too. Then suddenly I hear his thought in my head, clearly: "I love you, Tinnuel!"

Whoa! I jerk my head away in shock. I glare at him. He rolls us over so I am on top and I stare at him in shock. He must be joking. "Me?" I say out loud, incredulous. He looks hurt. Aargh, his eyes are pleading… It almost makes me want to kiss him again… so I do. I close my eyes this time, and enjoy the strange, pleasant sensations coursing through my body. With the contact comes that startling exchange of thoughts, so I try to keep my mind vague and in the moment. His lips are warm and soft, but insistent. I find mine responding to the pressure with equal fervor. He is thinking of me. It is rather humbling to me. I had no idea he thought so highly of me!

Then a noisy group comes across the clearing. Taen pulls away, listening, then mutters "Rats, Arad is coming. Tinnu, you'll have to by my prisoner." I am furious!

"What?! After...that?!"

"It's only a game." he insists, grabbing my wrists. I twist but cannot break loose.

"You...you _lhug_!" I spit out the words furiously.

"Come on, Tinnu, let me web you!" he says, his breath warm on my neck. I answer with a glare.  
"Unless you want Arad to help me, or to take you as his prisoner." says Taen. He's right, darn him! "Think of Arad, lording it over both of us."

"Okay!" I mutter. It's not so bad, being webbed by Taen. He wraps his lengths of soft woven fabric around me, his hands caressing my torso and arms and legs. Then he lifts a length toward my head, and I scowl at him.

"Just for show!" he whispers. "Trust me!" He wraps it very gently over my mouth and ties it behind my head. I must look like a corpse. I roll my eyes, and he lays his hands on my cheeks briefly, and gives me a brilliant smile. My heart flutters. By Eru! When did he get so handsome?! He wraps one arm around my waist, and hoists me like I weigh nothing. I'm draped over his shoulder, held up by one strong arm.

It is not so terrible, being carried along this way by Taen...I do have an excellent view of his muscular legs...and derriere. I am blushing!

"Ah! Got a webbed one, Taen?" comes a voice.

"Yes." he says. I feel his voice vibrate through me. I give a muffled squeak of protest, and a token squirm. Someone laughs.

"Fresh prey there, eh, Taen?" He grunts in reply, as he grabs at me with his other hand.

"Be still!" he whispers. "I almost dropped you!" I look down, and gulp, and freeze. We are going over a log above a rocky stream! He's right, I don't want to fall! He is so graceful, I had no idea! I am feeling woozy from the motion by the time we stop. Taen lays me carefully on the grass next to other webbed captives. I hear grunts as others are plopped carelessly down.

"Good work!" Calls Raeneth. "Now! We have to send our warriors off. I just received the news. Anyone with new milgwaedh?" I am shocked Raeneth knows all about our touching and kissing games. She even seems bored asking. Taen stoops and unwraps me, winking at me. I shake out my stiff limbs and stand. He helps me rise with his hand under my elbow. Several warriors shuffle forward, and their giggling partners follow them. I look up at Taen, but he clamps his jaw shut and stands stock still. Pain lances through me. He must not want me! Oh, well, what would he want a fosterling with no family for? I hang my head, blinking back tears. "All right, you four and mates, shoo! Report back in two days. The rest of you, forward!" barks Raeneth. Taen clasps my shoulder. I study my feet.

"Wait for me, Tinnuel?" he pleads. I look up at him, blinking in surprise. "It will be easier this way, melui, I am sorry, I must go!" he whispers. He squares his shoulders, and I stare into his green eyes for a moment, in hurt confusion. Then he is gone. He glances at me once more, over his shoulder, as they all march away. Faeleth comes up to me.

"Well?" she demands. I blink at her.

"What?"

"Taen, silly!" She studies my expression and shakes her head. "Come on." She grabs my arm and leads me away. "Is he a good kisser, like I said?" she demands, as soon as we are out of the crowd. I narrow my eyes. "Ha! You're blushing!" she says. My cheeks do feel hot, darn it! "See, I knew it! Well, admit it!" I nod my head. "See, it was worth it, right?" she says. I swallow, tears threatening again. What is wrong with me? I should be relieved, right? I'm not ready to be a wife yet. Am I? She peers at me. "Tinnu? Are you okay?" I nod my head vigorously. "Come on, a little cleanup duty never hurt anyone! You should be proud that it took Taen to catch you. He is the best hunter."

Losers of the games get chores; but then, so do fosterlings, so I am used to it. It puts off going back to our big group flet, instead of to a family of my own, since I don't have one. We head back to join the group of losers. I find I am missing Taen already. I wonder what he is doing right now. Apparently the warriors are packing, getting ready to leave. "Tinnu!" hisses Faeleth, "Pay attention!" She peers anxiously at me. We have arrived in front of Lhinneth, who is assigning cleaning jobs. Being spacey now could get me stuck with the ickiest chores. Lhinneth calls out "Stables?" and hands go up, mostly the horse-mad elves. I wonder if Taen gets stuck with chores, too, when he is in training. Faeleth's hand eagerly shoots up. She elbows me. "Kitchen!" she hisses. Taen is so cute now… "What?" I ask. "Too late!" scolds Faeleth. She is called forward.

"Slops?" calls Lhinneth. Several of us are left, but our hands do not go up. Lhinneth looks at us sourly. She looks down at her chore list. "Well, slops it is, all of 's the last chore! Now cooperate, and you'll be done quickly." She shoots a glare at the two minstrel boys standing next to me. They usually goof off, fight, and end up making a mess. Great. And here I am, stuck on their crew! So… it's me, one sullen big girl, and the minstrel boys. We trudge off to the back of the kitchen area. Just my luck, they have several nice pails of smelly stuff for us to take out. Eww!

The two boys start bickering over which pails they will carry. The big girl and I roll our eyes and shrug. She grabs the largest pail. "Ahem!" I say. The two boys look at me, and I nod my head towards the other girl. She is already struggling along with the huge pail. "Come on, slackers!" I scold them. They have the grace to look guilty, and follow her with a pail apiece. I bring up the rear, pleased that I seem to have the least smelly pail. Mine looks like it's filled with fruit trimmings. We tote, push and nudge our pails along. The girl dumps hers and heads to the river to rinse it. The boys are singing a rowdy song, and blocking my way. "Hurry, you two!" I interject, as soon as they take a breath.

"Oh, sorry." says the blond one. "You first!" He looks at his companion.

"No, you!" says the redhead. "You flubbed the words of that last chorus."

"What? I did not!"

"Yes, you did. It was supposed to be 'tra la la lalley!" says the redhead.

"No, 'tra la lil lalley'!" insists the blond. While they argue, I am stuck propping up my pail with one foot, holding the handle with my hands. If I set it all the way down, it will be harder to lift again. The afternoon sun slants through the trees. We are at the edge of the stream bank. The warm sunlight on my pail draws a cloud of tiny flies.

"Oh, that's just great!" I mutter, as one tickles my nose. Taen must be having more fun than me, right now! As the boys wrangle, I think of how kissing Taen felt. His arms are so solid feeling, now…yet his lips are so soft…As if conjured up by my thoughts, he appears out of the trees.

"Tinnuel?" he asks, frowning when he sees what we are doing. The boys are finally scraping out their pails. They manage to flip bits of slops onto each other in the process. Nice. "Tang and Bron, what the heck are you doing?" asks Taen. They jump, almost falling over the bank after the slops. They scramble out of the way.

"Whew! My turn!" I say, struggling with my pail. When I nudge it, a cloud of flies rises. Taen looks horrified.

"Tinnu! Let me help!" he says.

"What brings you here, Taen?" I ask coolly, still smarting from his flight earlier. Tang and Bron are still bickering. Tang picks up acorns and flings them at Bron.

"Ow!" howls Bron, and grabs a handful. He pitches them at Tang.

"Ouch!" cries the big girl, coming back up the bank. "You idiots!" she yells at them, rubbing a pink spot on her cheekbone.

"Idiots?!" says Bron. He flings another handful high, towards her head. She ducks and there is a patter of thuds as the acorns hit something hollow. An angry buzzing arises.

"Look out!" yells the big girl. My three coworkers flee. Taen's eyes are wide as he tackles me. A swarm of bees heads for my pail of rotten fruit, as we fall over the stream bank. We tumble down the bank, but some bees are following us!

"Taen, look out!" I yell. We land in the stream, in a deep pool. "Bees!" I gasp, as the icy water hits me. Taen responds by pushing my head, and ducking me under water. I sputter and kick trying to raise my head. His gloved hand pushes me down again, and I glare at him. He glares back at me underwater, shaking his head. He paddles his arms to hold himself under water, so I follow his lead, holding my breath. Finally, I have to come up for air.

We both surface, and he says "Breathe deep!" I gulp in a few deep breaths, and then Taen ducks me again! I rise, spluttering angrily.

"You… you orc!" I spit out the words.

"What?" he protests, looking hurt. "I had to make sure the bees were gone."

"Oh." I say, avoiding his gaze. How can I be mad at him, when he looks so...wet? His blond hair is darkened to brown and his curls are plastered to his head.

"They've gone." he says. "Let's g-get out-t of th-this!" My teeth are chattering from the cold water. I paddle until my feet touch bottom, then wade to the bank. I scramble out of the water. Taen comes out next to me. I start to clamber upward, but then I turn to look at him. Oh, my! His garments are plastered to his body… and what a body! The fabric follows contours of muscles on his arms, ches, legs...even his abdomen! I blush, then realize his eyes are on me. I glance down. Oh, no, my nipples are tight with cold, and clearly outlined by my wet tunic. I cross my arms over my chest. Taen looks stunned. He blinks and shakes his head as if to clear it. "Let's go." he says, his voice husky. Taen reaches one arm out, to support my elbow, and helps me climb the bank. On top, the sun is still warm. Thank goodness!

"Oh, no." My heart sinks. The blasted pail awaits. A few bees are buzzing around it still. Taen gives it one quick glance, then strides to the trees. He reaches down, and lifts two long, fallen branches. He sticks them through the pail handles from opposite sides.

"Tinnu, hold this one." he orders. Bossy! I grit my teeth, but grab the end. He is pretty clever. The length keeps me well away from the bees. But his branch is pointed down into the pail. "On three, lift!" he says. "One, two, three!" I lift my branch, and the pail tips neatly over the bank. I gasp, expecting it to fall. Taen levers his branch, and the pail catches on a fork at its end. Clever! He grins at me. Then he steps forward down the bank, and dunks the pail. In a moment he is back with it, shiny clean. "Your slops bucket, milady." he says, bowing extravagantly as he hands me the pail. I feel suddenly shy as I smile up at him. "Th-thank you!" I stammer. Taen, jaw clenched, looks away. He must be ashamed of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You must still be cold! Hurry in!" Taen says gruffly. I glance up into his green eyes. He smiles at me, and dimples appear on either side of his mouth. By Eru, his clothes are still plastered to his body in a most distracting fashion! I find myself taking a step toward him… and he backs away. "Take care, Tinnu!" he exclaims in a gruff voice, and then he turns and RUNS away! Why are his fists clenched?

I hurry in, my head dazed. At our flet, they stare at me when I enter. "What happened to you?" asks the flet mother.

"Slops duty." I reply shortly. She nods, satisfied, and turns back to the babies. I sigh, and head to my screen to change my clothes. As I duck behind it, my fletmate giggles. "What?" I snap, angry at my flet mother's lack of sympathy. Silly, I know, but I wish she'd shown a little more concern.

"So… Why were your cheeks red when you came in?" she pries. I still feel flushed; it hit me when I was looking at Taen.

"Maybe from the cold water!" I snap. "The stream is icy, this time of year!"

"Oh." She sounds contrite. Um, do you need another blanket, tonight?" she offers. Sweet of her, but I know she'd be lending me the only one she has. Besides, apparently thoughts of Taen should keep me warm. Weird, that; it must be anger.

I sigh as I lie down on my mat. With my blanket wrapped snugly around me I feel warm again. My mind drifts back to Taen. What brought him my way, during chores? Was it a coincidence? In my mind's eye, I see his features with startling clarity. I drift off to sleep, visions of him passing in front of me. I miss him!

In the morning, my flet mother comes to me, her cheeks pale. She hands me a vial on a chain. A silvery filigree in leafy patterns holds a glass of dark amber liquid. "Wear this." she says, her voice stern. I slip the chain over my head. "What is it?" I ask.

"An antidote. You were chased by bees last night?" I nod. "Taen spoke with me." she says, peering intently at me. I feel my face get hot. "He is worried for you." She watches me for my reaction, so I lower my eyes.

"Why?"

"Well… your father was sensitive to bee stings." I must look as shocked as I feel. Elves are immune to almost everything. "He was human, and they were a near deadly poison to him. We do not know if you would be similarly affected, but Taen brought this for you, in case you are away from help and are stung." I blink, tears coming to my eyes at his kindness after all the mean things I have said to him.

"Thank you, foster mother." I say, and we bow to each other. I finger the vial, admiring the filigree. At least I have something from Taen, to remember him by when he goes off to battle…"Mother!" I call after her, "Have the warriors left yet?" She looks briefly over her shoulder at me as she picks up a baby.

"No, they are gathering in the Circle." she says as she pats the baby's back. I hurry down from our flet. Faeleth catches me as I am running to the Circle. I am missing Taen.

"What's up? What's that?" I ignore her, running as fast as I can, until we reach the group clustered by the open round space.

"Are they coming?" I ask.

Two girls chorus "Soon." They keep craning their necks at the way that leads to the armory. We stand around and wait. Faeleth is still gasping for breath from running here. I am breathing hard, but she is doubled over. Finally she stands up.

"Now," she demands, grabbing my vial and lifting it. "What is this?"

"It's an antidote to bee sting. My father was deathly allergic."

"Oh." For once, Fae is speechless.

"Taen was worried." I say, to fill in the silence between us. Faeleth squeals and jumps up and down with delight. It is so embarrassing! "Shh! Calm down!" I hiss. The verge of the Circle is packed with elves, all come to bid our young warriors farewell. I really must see Taen!

"But...this means he likes you!" says Fae.

"How did he know about my father?" I ask. She shrugs.

"It doesn't matter. It means he cares for you! You are so lucky!" I shrug. Fae looks at me incredulously. Then a horn sounds, and the warriors come into view. Everyone pushes backward, clearing the Circle. The warriors file in, filling row upon row. They all look very different in their armor… and helmets! Oh, no! How will I recognize Taen in the crowd, with a helmet on his head? The shiny elven helmets come down over their foreheads and in close around the sides of their faces. Shiny gold...Taen looks good in gold tones…. and green touches on the breastplates. He looks really good in green! Where is he? Anxiously, I scan the ranks. The taller ones, in particular.

"Do you see him?" I ask Faeleth.  
"Ohhh…." she says dramatically, "So, you are looking for him!" I nod impatiently.

"Yes, to ask him about this." I hold up my vial. "Now come on, look!" We search frantically. I want to see him ever so badly, but I won't tell her that! A whistle blows, and a voice yells "At ease!" The warriors break ranks, and start visiting with the crowd. Families embrace, friends clap shoulders, mothers cry. I scan faces desperately, but can't see him anywhere. "Keep looking!" I call to Fae. Then another whistle blows.

"Ready to form ranks!" comes the warning. I droop. I cannot find him. My eyes swim with tears, then a gloved hand falls onto my shoulder. Blinking, I turn.

"Tinnu!" cries Taen in a choked voice.

"Taen!" I answer joyfully, flinging my arms around his shoulders…and armor. He holds me at arm's length, hands on my shoulders, grinning at me. Then his face sobers.

"Tinnu, you never answered me… Wait for me?" he asks urgently. I gulp, and find myself unable to speak, so I nod my head like an idiot. I drop my eyes and gasp in a breath, then look him in the eyes. They are so green! My voice comes out huskily.

"Taen, did you know my father?" I ask. He blinks, surprised.

"Yes, briefly...I recall seeing him." I stare, puzzled. "My parents knew him." he explains. "Ask my mother," he declares, one hand lifting my vial, "if you ever need more of this!" I nod dumbly again, overcome. He wraps his arms, armor and all, carefully around me, and gently pulls me close. "I will miss you!" he declares. I nod again stupidly.

"I know!" I choke out. Then before I can remedy that silly reply, the horn blasts again. Taen lets me go. He looks so sad! I step back, and he lines up and they march away. I look around, and everything seems flat and dull to me. Faeleth comes up to me, wide-eyed.

"He didn't kiss you!" she says accusingly. I duck my head.

"Not this time." I say. Her eyebrows rise, but she looks at my expression and says no more.

When we get back to our daily routine, she quizzes me. We are out gathering berries. "So, how many times did you kiss Taen?" My face gets hot.

"None of your business!" I reply.

"Well, excuse me!" she says angrily, hands on hips. "I thought we were best friends!"

"Why does it matter?" I ask. She looks thunderstruck.

"Of course it matters, silly! Did anything different happen?"

"What? When?"

"When he kissed you?" I hesitate, not wanting to tell her about reading his thoughts. That seems like something only he and I should know. "The milgwaedh? Milinant? You know, don't you?" I stare blankly. Milgwaedh...love bond. Now, what was I taught about that? "If you have the milgwaedh, it's important! He may grow weak without you around!" she says, glaring at me.

"I don't know…" I mutter. She slaps her head.

"I remember now! We learned this one summer, before you came here!"

"Well, what about it?" I ask.

"Couples who find the bond need each other more, each time they contact, until they bond. Really bond."

"You mean…mate?" I ask, totally embarrassed. She nods.

"That's why they sent those couples away yesterday!" she says. My face must be flaming red, now! My body feels warm, too. By Eru, I miss Taen! Oh, dear.

"He could grow weak?" I ask faintly. She nods.

"Yes, so if you feel any sort of bond, you have to admit it!"

"I see." I say, feeling suddenly limp.

"Well, he's gone now. If anything happens, he'll be back." she says disgustedly. She studies me, eyes narrowed. I smile at her, trying to hide my uneasiness. "You seem fine. Maybe it's not the bond. Or, maybe your human side makes you exempt." I shrug, and so does she. Well, I know I am not exempt, but I don't feel like telling anyone. Yet.

A week goes by, and our daily tasks seem dreary, without our training sessions to break them up. I am a good baby cuddler, though. I take up my shifts tending and nurturing babes in the fosterlings' flets. There are a lot of them, too. Faeleth says I am a natural nanny. She sounded jealous, last time she told me that. Taen was standing nearby, and staring at me in his most annoying fashion. I glanced at him and his eyes darted to Faeleth. She said "Tinnu, how do you do that?"

"What?" I asked, distracted by the toddler I was cuddling on my shoulder. He was a little blond boy, with curly hair the color of Taen's. He was sucking his thumb contentedly as he wrapped his other chubby arm around me and burrowed into my shoulder.

I hefted him as she replied, "Charm them! He was inconsolable, until you picked him up."

"He is lonely, and feeling lost." I said. "I know the feeling."

"Huh." said Fae, shrugging her shoulders. She ran off to play chase with a slightly older group of children. She glared at me when she passed Taen, wiggling her hips, and he did not notice her. Odd, his eyes were cast outside when I looked at him, so why did she glare at me? Anyway, I guess she is right. I am a natural with the little ones. The flet mothers call me their soother. They send for me sometimes, to calm the finicky babes.

When we get new orphans, like the little boy Taen was watching, I can settle them in faster than anyone else can. Fae says Taen said it's my singing voice. I don't know. I have a rather average voice, in a medium range. I certainly can't hit the high notes the elves seem to admire in their female singers, but I do know a few good lullabyes. Today there is a sturdy little fellow shrieking, until I appear. He looks solemnly at me with tear-filled eyes. I heft him onto my shoulder and he turns his head, and falls fast asleep. I struggle to my feet with his solid weight, and take him to his sleeping cot. As I tuck his coverlet around him, my eyes are drawn to his shoulder length hair, the same yellow gold as Taen's hair. Did Taen look like that when he was small? A pang of longing hits me, and I take in a deep ragged breath as I rise. Flet mother peers at me. "Are you okay?"

"Oh...Yes." I say, thinking of Taen.

Over the next few days, I find my mind drifting more often to Taen… always Taen! What is wrong with me? I try to remember all my years of resentment toward him, but instead my mind dwells on his good points. Maybe that's Faeleth's fault, for pointing out how he's been letting me win. He does stand up for me a lot, come to think of it. By the end of the week I feel lonely, like I am missing someone I need.

The second week, I am feeling sad. When will I ever see him again? The tenth day, we have news: bad news. The orcs are attacking the forest settlements south of us. We will have to move the children to Thranduil's palace. I hate having to leave our trees for caves. The palace caves are beautiful, though. My flet mother hopes we will move ahead of the orcs enough to stay out of danger. The warriors in training will be among those guarding us. My heart soars. I may see Taen! Goodness, why does that make me happy? He is still a big, mean superior know-it-all...isn't he? He always goads me into competing in stuff.

I recall one day when we were small… I had arrived that week, and I was still sad and feeling lonely. We were all outside, helping gather berries for the Lady. The younglings were chattering happily about the archery planned for that afternoon. Two girls next to me turned to me with wide, slanted elven eyes unblinking. "Are you coming?" they chorused solemnly. I shrugged.

"I don't know how to arch." I said. They giggled.

"No, silly," said the one with wavy red hair. "It is shooting a bow and arrows."

"Oh. My mother did not teach me before she…" Tears choked my voice. A grinning blond boy with tousled hair came up to me and shoved my shoulder playfully.

"Come on!" he urged, his green eyes flashing above chubby cheeks. He flashed an impudent grin at me, taunting. "Are you scared? Scared you cannot out shoot me?" He stood, hands on hips, in front of me. "Challenge?" He asked, raising one hand. I hesitated. "Or are you too timid?" he teased. My temper flared, and I forgot all about my mother.

"Challenge!" I said, slapping his hand.

He danced cheekily around me again, crowing "You will lose!" then scampered off. The red-haired girl came over and put an arm across my shoulders.

"Too bad." she said, "Taen is a great archer. You will lose." She shook her head sadly. "Oh, sorry. My name is Faeleth. You must miss your mother. " I nodded, choked up again. "Worry not, I will not let Taen tease you too much." she vowed. "I will pound him, if he does." She raised a chubby fist.

"Thanks." I sniffed. "My name is Tinnuel." She smiled.

"I know. Taen's mother told me." I looked at her in surprise. "That is why I can pound him." she said, "I know his parents." She was small but sturdy, and chubby. Suddenly I felt much better.

At the archery practice, Taen took up the spot next to me. When the master archer showed us all what to do, he copied all the movements, always a little more slowly. I found I could watch him and figure it out. Before the archers got to us, I knew what to do. His first shot flew near the center of the target, so I copied his technique carefully. When the archers came by, my shot was almost in the center. Taen shot next, and his arrow landed near the outer edge. The archer in front of me smiled down at me. "Well shot, young Tinnuel." To Taen, he said "Keep practicing." I grinned and shot Taen a glance. He had a happy twinkle in his eye, but when I looked his way, he pouted at me and stomped angrily….

"She was right!" I said. "Faeleth said he was letting me win!" I cast my memory back over all the years… He did let me win, and he got me to do things and get better at them. "Wow." I was awed, but then I felt mad. "Idiot! And now, he has made me love him, and he is gone!" I sob, as my heart wrenches. The babe sleeping next to me wakes, and sees my face. His face puckers up, and he begins to cry. Soon the other babes join in. They are all wailing and I find my self bawling with them. Flet mother comes back in, and goggles at me.

"Tinnuel? Well, I never." She picks up a babe and begins soothing him. Several of my flet mates follow suit. She shakes her head at me, patting me awkwardly on the shoulder with one hand. "There, there… It will be well, fret not." she says vaguely. I sniff, drying my eyes on my sleeve. She will not want me to tell her what is really wrong, she'd rather not know. She means well, but is overworked and tired of our woes. Lately too many of the elves are gone to war, fighting off the increasing numbers of goblins and spiders and trolls. After I finish crying and staying up soothing babes back to sleep, I fall into exhausted slumber until daylight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the next week, I find myself getting depressed. I do not know why...We have had news that the war is heading our way, but no one else here is this depressed about that. I miss Taen...It is now almost the end of the second week since he- well, they-left.

This evening, all seemed quiet. Then birds fluttered past our flets in great numbers. After them came animals, fleeing northward. The warning horns were blown and now we are packing up essentials. Everyone must go to the caverns of the Silvan king. Then, I smell smoke. "Fire!" shrieks my flet mother, hastily grabbing up bottles and wraps. Her face is deathly white. In an outraged tone, she says "They are burning the forest!" She snatches up more lengths of elven cloth. "Take wraps, we will need them if the smoke gets thick!" she says. I heft a stack of fabric, feeling curiously weak. This is silly! I should have a burst of energy with all the excitement, right?

But I must help! My head feels foggy. I heft a toddler on one hip and clutch the bundle of cloths under the opposite arm, as many as I can grab. I head to the exit, waddling a bit from the uneven weight. I follow others down the spiral ramp that winds around the great trunk of our tree.

When did this ramp get so long? I am tiring before we get halfway down. A sinister cloud of smoke wafts toward us around the giant tree trunks. "Hurry!" shrieks my flet mother. Wearily I strive to hurry my feet on downward. The air feels thick, and my head feels foggy. "Wraps!" calls my flet mother. "Cover the babes' heads and your own nose!" With an effort, I raise my head and see my flet mother showing us how to wrap the fabric over our nose and mouth. I fumble groggily, trying to get a cloth without dropping my bundle or the toddler! I sag against the railing for a moment. I wrap light-colored cloth around my toddler's head. He giggles, thinking it is a game, so I tickle him under his chin and coo to him. "Tinnuel!" calls a voice. Who is calling me? The smoke haze is thickening, and I peer ahead. No one is visible on the ramp from here. I must have fallen way behind. "Nu!" calls my toddler. "Nunu!" I smile vaguely at him, shaking my head. He looks silly with that cloth over his head. Cloth...Cloth! Was I supposed to be doing something with a cloth? I shake my head, trying to clear my foggy brain. Faeleth comes up the ramp. I recognize her hair and eyes above the cloth that covers the lower half of her face. She is moving fast!

"Tinnu! Praise Eru, here you are!" she exclaims. "Come on! Put on your scarf!" She sees my full hands, and hurries up to me. She snatches the cloth out of my hand and wraps it over my nose and mouth, tying it behind my head. "Now go!" she urges with a gentle shove. I will my leaden feet to move on down the ramp. Fae is on my heels. "Faster, Tinnu! Tinnu, what is wrong?" She scoops the babe off my hip onto hers, and drags me by my free hand. Finally, with weaving footsteps, I reached the bottom. Tinnu tugs on my hand, leading me to the others.

"Hurry!" they say. My head feels dizzy and I stagger. Fae groans. "Aargh!" She grabs my cloths from me and passes them off to someone else. Then she locks elbows with me and drags me along. I find my head nodding. My eyes close, and all is dark.

The next thing I feel is the backs of my heels rubbing on something. My eyes blink open. I am being dragged backwards by my shoulders, my feet bumping along the path. Suddenly the bumping stops, and I am dropped onto my bottom. "Oof!"

"Tinnu! You woke!" says Fae. It is dark. As my vision adjusts, I see we are in the forest, approaching a river. We have stopped. They are passing around food and drink. Flet mother consults hastily with a warrior. A warrior?! My eyes widen and my head snaps up. "Yes, we have time for a short rest." he say, his voice a deep rumble. Fae hands me a wafer of journey bread. "Eat!" she says. "This will pep you up."

"I hope so!" I mutter. It tastes so good I wolf it down.

"Whoa!" says Fae. "Hold on! Here, drink, you will need it." Vaguely I recall being cautioned about eating a whole piece of journey bread all at once. As I drink out of a flask, a horn sounds. "Oh, no!" says Faeleth. The warrior rises.

"Move!" he calls out. "Everyone this way, and over the bridge!" Elves rush past me. I realize there are warriors here, as well as elves carrying younglings. Several warriors stand by a narrow opening. Gnarled trees flank it. In the dark space past them there appears to be a bush, but elves are vanishing into it. I blink. This must be the passage to the bridge. It is one secret entrance to the Silvan king's caves.

"Up!" urges Faeleth. I roll to one side, feeling curiously weak. Voices rise behind me.

"Come on! Hurry! They will be here soon! If you cannot fight, flee!"

"What is wrong with him?"

"I know not." There is a guffaw. "Maybe he is lovesick!"

"Naah… He did not declare the milgwaedh!"

"Ho, he is up! Come on, then!" Two elves hurry past me. I get my feet under me and rise shakily. A form staggers toward me. Great. An invalid? Several other injured elves pass us, limping on crutches and dragging comrades. Maybe this fellow- who is dressed like a warrior- and I can help each other along.

"Ho!" I call weakly, and take a staggering step forward. An elf pushes past me, holding another up by one shoulder. He urges a staff into my hand.

"Leave them!" comes a harsh voice. "It is no good, we must go! Eru be with them! There is not much further to go. We can no longer dally for stragglers. The women and children are past us already!"

"Wait!" I gasp, but my voice wafts weakly away on a gust of wind. I lean on the staff, out of breath. The warrior form stumbles toward me. He trips, and I throw out a hand to catch him. My hand meets a broad, solid chest.

He grabs at my elbow with a muttered "Thanks!" A moonbeam slips out of the cloudy sky, lighting us for a few moments.

"Tinnu?" comes a gasp. My heart leaps. The silvery light peeks out again, falling on a blond, shaggy head.

"Taen!" I gasp in return. We clasp each other's arms joyfully.

"Hurry!" urges a voice from the opening ahead. I feel energetic suddenly! The dizziness and weakness are gone!

"Come!" says Taen, and we run for the bridge. A snarling sound follows us. I peer back. A warg bounds out of the forest, teeth snapping. Taen pulls me behind him as he draws his blade and faces it. "Run, Love!" he shouts, dancing backwards, blade flashing. His sword glows with blue light around the edge of the blade. He swings and slashes, and the warg falls forward. I find my feet and jog a few steps toward the passage, then stop, unwilling to leave him behind. Taen turns back to me. "Run, Tinnu!" he shouts, already stepping towards me. Growls come from the night behind him. I turn and run for the opening. Glancing back, I see dark forms pursuing Taen. I hesitate. "Go!" he calls in a choked cry, sprinting forward. I see a bow and quiver standing by the gnarled trees… exactly as if they left them for us! I grab up the bow and throw the quiver over my left shoulder. I raise the bow and grab an arrow. I nock the arrow and aim it at a shape pursuing Taen. With a burst of strength, I draw the bow and let the arrow fly. An inhuman scream rings out, and the warg falls. The shapes behind it stop and circle it with confused snarls.

"Oof!" Taen barrels into me, and we fall through the opening in the bush. My mind registers the brief pressure of his body on top of me, then he rolls off and extends one gauntleted hand to me. I grab it to rise, wincing. The arrow left red weals on my bare wrist and hand. "Tinnu!" His voice sounds alarmed. "Are you injured?"

"No, idiot!" I snap. "Unless it was from you landing on me." I grumble.

"Good!" he snaps back. "Run!" I turn to see that we must now cross a narrow, swaying bridge. It is a dizzying height across a chasm, with the river far below. The moonlight shines on sharp, jagged rocks down the chasm sides. The river below looks like a raging torrent. There are yelps and growls from beyond the bush masking the entrance, and they are getting louder! I gulp in deep breaths and grab the rope rails on each side.

"Do not look down!" I say aloud to myself. Taen shouts "Run!" I balance on the balls of my feet and sprint. The bridge only bounces a little bit when my feet land. I hear and feel Taen's footsteps behind me, timed to keep the bridge from bouncing more. "Thank Eru!" I whisper. As I near the far bank, the bridge bucks.

"Wargs!" yells Taen. "Keep going!" The jolt startles me, and I stagger, grabbing for the rope as a gust of wind rocks the span. I stumble, my upper body bent over the rope. Taen leaps to me, and grabs me with one arm, hauling me upright. He grunts in pain as he lifts me. Then I see the bandage wrapped around his chest and the arm holding me. I grab the ropes, gasping. He releases me and his right hand clutches convulsively at his left shoulder. The moon peeks out of a cloud again, and I see he is grimacing in pain. Then my eyes drift downward into the chasm…and I freeze. The chasm wall, studded with sharp outcroppings, looms under the bridge. My feet seem unable to move… "Tinnu! Run!" bellows Taen in my ear.

"Ouch!" I yell back, snapping out of my trance. I turn and focus on the dark landing, a giant tree trunk's width away. My head spins, and I feel wobbly. Then Taen snatches me up with his right arm, and slings me over his shoulder. I screw my eyes shut as we jolt up and down. Nightmarish snarls are nearing, when suddenly the bouncing sensation stops. Taen slide me off of him to the ground. As my feet touch, he grabs my hand and we dive through a brushy patch at the end of the landing. There is a narrow passage again. An elf in long robes hurries to us. "Wargs!" shouts Taen.

The elf nods and lifts a torch. He mutters in Elvish, ending with the word "_Gullach!_", and throws the torch. It flares up with blue fire as it arcs end over end, unerringly, to the center of the bridge. Dark forms leap back with yelping sounds. Then a dark shape swoops out of the sky at the wargs, and two fall over the sides of the bridge. The rest retreat, whining and snarling, pursued by more shadows from the sky. Piercing cries ring out over the chasm. "Eagles!" I breathe in wonder.

"Lady!" calls the elf. "We must take him in!" Taen is doubled over, sagging against the passage wall. I show the elf how to clasp arms with me, to form a 'chair' for Taen. We tote him down the way. My muscles are burning by the time we reach the end. My forearm is abraded where I clasped the arrow burned section to form the chair. Elves meet us and take Taen. They exclaim over me.

"How did she manage to carry him with you?"

"The milgwaedh lends great strength when one's mate is hurt." replies my companion. As Taen is taken on into the carverns, I feel suddenly weary.

"Oh, she is drooping now."

"Come in, lass." says a gruff but kind voice.

"But, Taen…" I say.

"The lad? Oh, he will be with the healers. Wargs leave nasty wounds, may take some time to heal. Now come." I gasp and shoot out a hand to steady myself. My heart wrenches. Then weariness overtakes me again, and I am only dimly aware of our surroundings. The gruff-voiced elf is an elder, his face showing the cares of centuries. He takes my arm and leads me through a tunnel. It seems to be carved out of the rock. We turn several corners in near darkness, then gentle golden light illuminates it. Startling figures rise ahead as we continue down a level passage: giant animals and birds, fish and fantasctical creatures. Then we pass pillars that seem to be made of flowers and vines. The passageway opens into a large cavern.

Many tunnels extend out all around it, maybe ten or twelve. Elves hurry to and fro, carrying the flet babies and youngling, and leading the rest of our village's inhabitants. "Tinnu!" Faeleth runs over to me, her cheeks streaked with tears. "You are here! I was so worried!" She hugs me, sobbing on my shoulder. I pat her on the back, muttering soothing sounds like she is one of the babies. She hiccups and stands back, her hands on hips. "Idiot!" she scolds.  
"Not now!" says the elder. She turns scarlet, bowing deeply to him.

"Pardon." she whispers. He smiles.

"Bring your friend to a chamber, and you can talk there." He indicates a passage to the right, that all of our folk seem to be heading into. Faeleth links elbows with me, and off we go. Luckily, the folk in front of us are moving slowly, so I can keep up. We reach a cozy chamber with a heavy, shimmering curtain over the entrance. An elf inside greets us and steers us to baths waiting behind another curtain. I stumble, and she helps me disrobe. I sink into the warm water, and yelp as my abraded arm hits it. She smears a greenish paste over the scrapes, and the feel cool. Then they sting no more. I doze off in the bath.

"Wake, Silly!" says Faeleth, shaking my shoulder. "Your water is getting cold!" She is right. I struggle upright and she passes me a fluffy towel. "Look!" she says. There is a stack of clean clothing waiting.

Dry and dressed, we chat. "Where were you?" she asks. "I was helping carry babes and stuff, and then you were gone."

"I guess I fell behind. I felt so weak, and tired…"

She glares at me. "Have you spoken to the elders?"

"No. Why?"

"Why? Why?" She punches my arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"To wake you up!" You cannot go on avoiding Taen and the topic of the _milgeaedh_. You have to at least ask the elders, and they will know what to do." I frown. "Maybe it is not what you two have between you, but you need to know!" I shake my head, still feeling skeptical.

"I do not want to be in trouble with them." I say. "Fosterlings are in trouble more easily than, say, you."

"Tinnu, think! He cannot go safely off to war, until you find out!" she insists.

"I must see him." I say uncertainly. She grins.

"See! I knew it!"

"No...I must know if he is well, and healing! Wargs wounded him." There is a panicked feeling rising in me.

"Easy…" says Fae, wide-eyed as she studies my face. "You need to rest. You should feel better in the morning."

"But...But…" I protest. She shakes her head.

"The healers will not let you see him tonight. Rest!" She leads me to a a sleeping pallet. "Pleasant dreams, Tinnu. We will find him tomorrow." I lie down and find my eyes closing as I pull a coverlet over myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I come to, it is morning. I rise bleary-eyed and follow the passage outside the chamber. A faint ray of sunlight is peeping in through a slit high above, in the center of the hub of the cavern. The space is also lit by golden globes of light, spaced at intervals around the walls. I see a group of familiar looking elves, so I head towards them. None look like anyone I know. I feel so weary. How will I find my friends or flet mates? Then the shaft of sunlight hits a curly red head. Faeleth! She sees me and hurries to meet me. "Tinnu, do you feel better today?" She asks, scanning my face. I smile and nod weakly. She studies me. "Well...come and eat, maybe food will pep you up!"

The breakfast table is filled with delicious-looking food. I tuck in, filling my appetite, but then I still feel tired. Fae says brightly "Ready? Feel better?"

"Taen?" I ask. "How is he?"

"I do not know. Shall we find out?" I nod. She steps aside, conversing with several elves. By their clothing, they must be palace dwellers. she comes back. "This way."

We take a passage on the far side from the one that lead to our room. It is warmer here. Soft music drifts around us as we approach a well-lit chamber. A tall, fair-haired harpist sits by the door providing the music. Elves scurry about tending wounded warriors and elves. They are in beds, each tented with soft semi-sheer draperies. Fae speaks to an elf waiting near the harpist. She blinks at us then hurries away. After a little while, a tall stern elf approaches. He looks down his nose at us. "Injured patients do not have much energy to spend on visitors." he says. Tears spring to my eyes and I try to find words. Fae comes to my rescue.

"We will be brief." she promises. He nods his head curtly, and the first elf leads us to a curtained bed.

"Taen Herdirion?" She asks us. I nod vigorously. She draws back the curtain. Taen is sleeping, his yellow hair fanned out on the pillow under his head. He looks drawn, and even paler than usual. "He reopened a wound on his side, and pulled his injured shoulder." says the elf. "We closed the wound again. It is these scratches we fear." She lifts the blanket. Ugly blackish-red lines zigzag down the outside of his left thigh. The skin around them is swollen and pink. "Wargs." she says. "Filthy evil beasts!"

"But...you can heal it, right?" asks Fae. The healer shakes her head slightly.

"We tried, but it is resistant. If he had a loved one here, they might help us reach his mind. He must fight it himself, but we could not get through to him." I look at Fae in mute appeal. She nods gravely.

"I may be able to help." I say. The healer's eyebrows rise.

"Are you related? Or his mate?"

"Well…we were very close, growing up together." I stammer.

"I see, like a sister." she says, looking at Fae. "Is this so?"

Fae says "Oh, yes!" nodding vehemently. The healer narrows her eyes, peering at us. "Very well. It cannot hurt. We will summon you when we are ready to try again. If he is not getting rapidly worse, it may not be until tomorrow." I nod weakly. As we go out into the passage, nightmarish visions of Taen crying out in agony flash into my mind. I stumble, gasping. Fae puts her arm around my waist, her face wrinkling in concern.

"Come on, Tinnu." I shake my head to clear it, breathing deeply. The panicked feeling eases, and we walk together through the central chamber. Faces pass in a blur.

Fae brings me to another passage. It smells like the forest. A light appears ahead of us, and we come out into the open air. We are in a huge well in the rock, with lush greenery growing all around. The blue sky overhead is refreshing. Terraced walls rise up, with plants cascading over their lips. There are stone benches all around the floor, most occupied by elves. Fae finds an empty one beneath a rose arbor, and we sit. The perfume of the roses sooths me. "This is better!" says Fae.

"What?"

"You are smiling!"

"Oh."

"What happened to you when we came out into the passage?"

"I don't know… It was like a vision. Taen was crying out in pain."

"Ow!" yelps Fae. I release her hand.

"Sorry!"

"Did you even know how hard you were squeezing my hand?"

"No!" I blink at the fingernail marks on her palm. Fae shakes her head. We sit quietly for a long while. Then Fae sits up with a deep breath and turns to me. "You must speak with the elders." she says solemnly.

"About what?"

"Taen, stupid! And your...bond!" Doubtful, I stare at her for a moment. "The vision you had means you have a stronger bond." I feel puzzled. "Gaah!" she hisses in disgust. "I should have turned you in to Raeneth, told her you missed the Lifemate lessons." She rolls her eyes at me. "You need to go speak with your flet mother." At my frown, she says "Well, maybe not her… but the Elders. You two cannot go on this way!" By the stubborn set of her jaw, I know she will not let me out of it: If I don't go to them, she will bring them to me. Perhaps it is best to get it over with.

"But, Taen…" I say, seeing a glimmer of hope for a delay. "Surely he should be in on this,

too."

"He is in no shape for it!" scolds Fae. She relents at the pleading look I try to keep in my eyes. "But I know he should be in on the discussion. You will have to accept his parent or some relative going, instead of him." Now I feel panicked.

"But, but…" Thoughts of meeting Taen's whole family start spinning in my head. Will his parents approve of me? Will they want me to do things I don't like? If they don't approve, will they banish me after we finish bonding, to keep me far away from Taen? My breath starts coming rapidly, and I feel slightly dizzy.

"Calm down!" says Fae. "We will find someone to talk to, in the meantime." My head is spinning,

and Fae props me up. "Breathe!" she orders. I gasp in air until my lungs start cooperating, and I can breathe normally. Fae calls over a kindly-looking elf and murmurs something to her.. She is wizened with centuries, her skin a deeper sun-kissed shade than most of the elves. "Herdir?" she asks. She squints and then nods her head vaguely. "Ah, yes… Herdir's _herves_…" She smiles and walks off with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well, I think she's helping us find them." says Fae doubtfully. "If she doesn't come back soon, we will try someone else. We cannot wait too long! They may summon you to help with healing. If they do, questions will arise." She frowns."How will you explain not speaking up, when they called for the bonded ones to come forth?"

"I could plead ignorance...After all, I did miss the lecture on that."

"Hmpf. Maybe that would work." She smiles an evil smile. "That might shift any blame onto your flet mother, for not filling you in on such important information."

I feel stricken. "But it is not her fault." Fae cuts me off.

"Yes, it is, Tinnu! She did not bother to get to know you well enough, all these years, to find out!" She scowls. "That is her fault, not yours." I hug my arms across my chest, squeezing tightly.

"Maybe I am unlovable." I say faintly.

"Nonsense!"says Fae. "Remember, his father cared enough to worry about you having your father's bee allergy. Say…I wonder if he is around here… No, he must be off at war. Listen, Tinnu. I heard them talking, last night and today. We are under attack here, too." Her eyes are wide.

"Really?" I ask. "But we came here for safety…" "Yes. And it is defensible, here in the caverns. But the warriors are ALL out defending us. Even Thranduil's palace itself is under siege. Anyway, Taen's father, who we know cares about you, is at war. His motheris elsewhere, we think ."

"Ahem." The elder elf is back. "I could not help overhearing, Miss. If you will allow, I think I know who can help you. She has influence with most of the Elves."

"An Elder?" asks Fae.

"To you, yes." the elf says, looking amused. "If you trust my judgment, you can come with me." I nod. She turns, and to my surprise, whistles like a bird. A youngling elf scurries over and they nod to each other. Then the youngling hurries off. I exchange a puzzled glance with Fae. The elder laughs, an ageless musical sound. Then an elegant elf approaches. She is dressed all in autumn hues. They complement her dark red hair. Her auburn tresses hang simply back in a riot of curls and waves. Fae and I instinctively rise to curtsy, sensing she is a courtier, but she stops us.

"No! Do not fuss. I do not want to call notice. Please, sit." We obey mutely. "Now, I hear you are looking for Herdir or his family?" I nod. "But also, that you need to speak with Elders." Fae nods. "I am kinder than many of the Elders. Tell me what you need, maybe I can help." We look at each other. "Start with your names. I am Gaeleryn."

"Faeleth."

"Tinnuel." She smiles, perusing our features. "Well-suited names. Why do you seek Herdir?"

"His son needs healing." says Fae.

"Taen Herdirion is a young adult. Has he found a mate?" she asks, brows raised.

"Yes… No...Well, maybe!" we chorus.

"Explain." she says.

"I told Tinnu it sounds like they have the milgwaedh!" blurts out Fae.

"Who does?" asks Gaeleryn patiently. "Taen?" We nod. "And who?"

I gulp. "Me."

"And you don't know?" she asks incredulously.

"She missed the lecture." says Fae. I stare at my boots, my face hot. Gaeleryn lifts my chin with one elegant hand.

"Tinnuel." she say gently. I look at her. Her eyes are filled with compassion, not the scorn I feared. She gets me talking, and the story comes out. "And now, you felt better after you saw him?"

"Yes, but now I feel myself growing weary again."

She sighs. "Yes. It is unfortunate, but it seems to be a way to compel us to bond with our mates. You will feel livelier after the third touch." She smiles. I grimace.

"With that idiot?" I grumble. She laughs, a tinkling cascade of sound.

"Ah, young love! Now, I know you are young, Tinnuel, but how do you honestly feel about him?"

"Well… he is maddening, and well-built, and handsome, and really, he is kind-hearted…" Gaeleryn and Fae smile conspiratorially at each other. "And...he had to go and get clawed by wargs, the idiot! Saving me!" I dash angry tears from my eyes.

"Well." says Gaeleryn. "We shall arrange things, fear not. Be ready for the healers."

"But…" I stammer. "What if I have to tough him?" She smiles mischievously.

"No worry there. We have cloths for the bonding ceremony, in that case. We would have to speed things up, is all." She smiles impishly at me. Then a ghastly thought occurs to me.

"I cannot marry Taen!" I cry.

"Why ever not?" asks Gaeleryn. "Calm down and tell me. Your face turned deathly white. Breathe!"

"Silly." mutters Fae.

"Now, be patient with her." scolds Gaeleryn. "Your friend obviously thinks something is serious. Tell me, my dear."

"I am part human. Will I die and leave Taen heartbroken and alone? I cannot doom him to that."

"Well now, Elrond is half-elven, and as far as we have seen, as long-lived as the rest of us. At least, as long as we Silvan elves live. And in the histories, mates shared the grace of Eru. Part mortal lifemates have gone into the West with their mates, on occasion." She clasped my hands. "So, do not worry yourself." My fears calm as I look into her eyes.

"I wish you were my mother- or Taen's." I blurt out. She laughs, her eyes curling up at their outer corners. "Well...I am an Aunt several generations back, to Taen, so I will be yours by marriage. Welcome to the family, Tinnuel." She pulls me into a hug. My spirits lighten. She releases me and rises. "Be brave, Tinnuel, and all will be well." she says. As she leaves, she stops and puts her head together with another female elf. The new elf turns and looks me up and down, then walks briskly away.

"I wonder what that was all about."

"What?" asks Fae.

"She spoke to that elf, who looked at me as if she was measuring me." I say.

"Hmpf." grunts Fae. "Whatever. Do you even realize who we were talking to?" Now I notice Fae's eyes are wide; they have been while we were speaking with Gaeleryn.

"No. Who?"

"The queen."

"Huh?"

"She is Thranduil's mate, and so, our queen of the Silvan elves of Mirkwood." says Fae, her voice awed.

"Oh." It takes me a minute to digest this. "That...that _lhug_!" I splutter. "Taen is related to the queen."

"I know…" says Fae, a dreamy look in her eyes. "That is so cool!"

"Gah! Court intrigues are not anything I ever wish to be part of. I hope he feels the same!" I splutter. She takes in my disgusted expression. "Cool? Maybe you should be Taen's mate!" I turn on my heel and stalk away, glaring.

An elf comes up and lays a hand on my forearm. "Are you well? Tinnuel?" I nod, blinking. "The healers need you." A surge of hope revives me a bit. Taen! He needs me! I follow her, urging her to hurry.

"Wait!" Footsteps follow us. Fae is trailing after me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When we reach Taen's bedside, the tall austere elf looks down at me. He focuses narrowed eyes on my ears, with their rounded tops.

He turns abruptly to the other elf and asks "His mother?"

"Not near, milord. She is in Lorien."

"And his father is in battle…" he taps his chin. "And our so-called queen?" he asks sarcastically.

"Gaeleryn came yesterday, but could not reach him. She had not seen him since he was very small."

"Very well, then." He sighs heavily, and faces me reluctantly. "You will help us?" he asks.

I nod, then plucking up my courage, I ask "Are you one of those who will be healing him, milord?" He curtly shakes his head, and I drop mine to hide my relief at his reply. He stares balefully at my ears again, before he backs away. Several other elves swarm in around him, to surround Taen's bed. "What was with him?" I ask Fae. She shrugs.

"Looks like he is one of those courtiers who think they are superior to everyone else, especially to mortals."

"Shh!" One of the healers scolds us. They all kneel and link hands. An elf at the foot of the bed reaches out her left hand. She pulls on Taen's coverlet, exposing his injured thigh. The elf nearest the scratches lays her hand on Taen's she begins to chant softly. It sounds like Elvish, but not a form I understand.

After a few minutes, one of them says quietly, "Yes, he is stronger now."

"She is here, so that is helping."

"Yes." The speaker glances up at me and smiles. They stay a while longer, eyes closed, as I shift from foot to foot and watch anxiously.

"Shh!" whispers Fae, clasping my hand tightly. I feel steadier with the contact. The healers' faces look serious, then concerned. The singer falls silent. Two of them grimace, clenching their cries out in pain, like in my vision! Then suddenly they all drop each other's hands and their eyes fly open. They stare as one, at me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"We will need you, I fear. We still cannot reach him well enough to counteract the poison." says one. She frowns slightly. "You will need take greater care about touching, after this." Nodding, I gulp nervously. Fae pushes me gently forward.

"Go on, Tinnu." She smiles mistily at me, and looks smug, too.

"Go ahead, gloat." I say testily. "Now I will be stuck with this idiot." Tears fill my eyes as I glance at him, lying there and looking like he is in pain. When I look back to Fae, she grins, shaking her head.

"Yes, it will be wonderful, Tinnu." She steps back, arms folded. I am on my own. With a deep breath, I square my shoulders and take the hands the healers hold out to me. I kneel in the ring of elves, my eyes fixed on Taen. The singer begins to chant again, and as I listen I make out the name Eru and then Iluvatar. Somehow I sense this is a song of praise to Him, the supreme being, our creator. The song turns into a plea that must be asking for healing. Then it fades to a quiet soothing melody with no words.

I focus my mind and eyes on Taen. His face is drawn as if he is in pain. The healer left of me hisses. I look, and she motions with her hand toward his leg. The healer on my right lifts our joined hands and sets them on Taen's leg. My hand ends up against his skin, with hers holding it in place. A flush of heat pours through me, and I feel my face heating furiously. Then I sense Taen's mind! I tremble, and the two healers on either side of me lean closer to steady me. It is like my vision- I sense his pain, and a wave of dizziness washes over me. My heart swells with sudden affection. Dear, sweet Taen! We cannot let him fade! I pour my love into the tenuous bond I feel. The healers murmur excitedly. My eyes creep open, and linger on his knee. It is so cute! And the fuzz on his legs is so adorable! My eyes roam lovingly over the golden wisps against his skin. Then I look upward, over his sturdy chest, clad in a sleeveless tunic. Dear Taen, even his chest is so...well...attractive! His broad shoulders and strong arms are next, and look: more cut blond hair on his arms! I giggle. My eyes go to his beloved face, tracing the curved lines of his features…

"Miss?" says a healer.

"She is gone." says another. "I have seen that glazed look before!" Taen draws in a deep breath, and I sense his mind relaxing. The pain and fear are gone. His lips move, and his dear voice murmurs "Tinnuel?" in a hoarse whisper.

"Yes, Taen, I am here!" I reply.

"Oh...Good." And he smiles in his sleep, though his eyes stay shut. I feel his thoughts no more. The healers lift my hand off his leg, and we release hands and sit back.

They expel a puff of breath in unison, "Whew!" blinking at each other and at me. Fae dashes to me.

"Well, how is he?" she demands.

"Oh, no, here we go!" mutters a healer.

"She had to ask." says another in a disgusted tone.

I take a breath, and a healer breaks in "He will be fine."

"He is wonderful!" I gush. "Have you not seen? Look how cute he looks!" I turn to show her the object of my affection, and am transfixed looking at him. Dimly, I hear a groan behind me. I clasp my hands by my heart as I gaze on Taen. There is murmuring behind me. Then the healers drift away, and I stand in silence admiring my love.

"Tsk, tsk. Yes, it is definite, then! A strong case, too. Do not encourage that subject, it is all she will speak of, once she gets started."

"Is the queen coming?"

"Yes, she is."

I shake my head to tune out the distractions. Some time later, I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Tinnuel!" says a musical, compelling voice. "Come, you have been standing here doting too long." I blink, and turn my head to see Gaeleryn. She smiles. I realize, with a start, that my legs feel stiff and my toes are asleep. "Come, child!" she urges. Faeleth is here, too, hand on my other shoulder. She turns me to Gaeleryn with a gentle shove. Gaeleryn links her arm with mine, and leads me to her chambers. "Now sit." she says. "Eat." I realize I feel famished, so I do. Then drowsiness washes over me. "Rest here." urges the queen.

I wake on a plush couch. Fae is here. "Hi, sleepyhead! You slept a whole day and night!"

"Really?" I sit up, blinking. "And where is Taen?"

"Still recovering, fret not."

"I must go to him…"

"No! You must not!"

"What?" I say angrily. "Why would I not? He is the most honorable, wonderful, kind warrior...I cannot be in danger with him!"

"Not you, both of you!" says Fae in a scolding tone. Now, isn't there something about this that I should recall? Besides how great Taen is? My head feels foggy when I try to focus my thoughts.

"You are both in danger, now you passed the third touch!" says Fae. "Remember?" I try. "The milgwaedh!" prompts Fae. "You must not touch directly again, until the bonding ceremony has taken place!" Oh, yes.

"Was there something about gloves?" I ask.

"Oh, yes! Silly me." Fae pulls a packet out of her belt pouch. It contains a pair of soft, grey suede gloves. I lay them out on the couch next to me, smoothing out the soft suede. They are stitched with a raised, scrolled, leafy design.

"They're pretty!" I say, my voice coming out on a gasp. Fae smiles.

"Yes. You should thank her for them, I suspect she made them herself."

"Hmm?" I ask musingly, rubbing my thumb over the raised patterning.

"Gaeleryn. Oh, and you must put them on! Then we can go to see Taen!" I pull them on my hands and they fit like, well, gloves; but very comfortable ones!

"Okay!" I say, popping up off the couch. "Taen? Now?" I jiggle up and down on my toes. "We must go!"

"He is with the queen." says Fae. "We have to keep an eye on you two. And no kissing or nuzzling each other's necks!" she glares, her face pink, and mine feels hot, too. Ooh, it would be FUN to nuzzle his neck…

"Tinnu! Snap out of it, your eyes are glazing over! Then we will go." says Fae, hands on her hips. I take her arm, feeling a bit wobbly, and we go through the passages. Voices carry to my ears as we walk.

"What is wrong with Tinnuel? She always greets me. Now nothing, like she did not see me."

"Oh! I hear it is the milgwaedh. She only has eyes for him."

"Oh, yes, the twitterpation! That explains it."

"Yes, they are in the doting stage, it looks like."

"Oh, my."

"Then the bonding will be soon?"

"Perhaps… But War is here, too." That penetrates the rosy fog I seem to be walking in.

"War?" I ask Fae in a panic, clutching at her arm. "Is Taen going to war?" I blink, but my vision is clouded with tears.

"Calm down. Maybe not." She soothes. My mood is rather grim, now. When Gaeleryn appears in front of us, I greet her cautiously.

"My lady." I curtsey.

"Tinnuel, why so grim?" She lifts my chin from where I stare at my feet.

"Is Taen going to war?" I ask. She smiles sadly.

"Ah. Well, we arranged for him to stay here, with the palace defense. But if the war comes to us, yes, he will fight. He insists on it."

"And what would happen if one of us fell?"

"The other would probably recover, in time, since you are not yet fully bonded. That is why we are being so cautious." She shakes out a silvery cloth and holds it aloft. "The _bestlhing_. We use it in the bonding ceremony as a precaution." She lifts my hand to shoulder height, and drops the cloth over it. It is cool and heavy, like super light chain mail. Then she places her hand on top of mine with the _bestlhing_ between them. "This is how you will hold hands during the ceremony." The way we are holding hands is the way I have seen the courtiers hold hands in the dance. It looks- and feels- very formal. A flutter of nerves hits me. "What is it, child?" asks Gaeleryn.

"I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach." I reply. She laughs her musical laugh.

"I know the feeling. You will be fine!" She takes my lifted hand and tucks it in her elbow. The _bestlhing_ vanishes into her sleeve with one deft flick of her wrist. Suddenly I wonder…

"Why the _bestlhing_, if I have gloves?" I ask. She smiles.

"You do not get to wear them for the ceremony. But it is not today." She hesitates, her face taking on a solemn expression. "Taen is well, and we are under attack." Elves are rushing around us, carrying weapons and equipment toward the exit passages. Why did I not notice before? Gaeleryn leads me to the healers' area again. Taen may be here! My steps feel lighter as we I see a figure standing, wearing armor, a blond head peeking out above it. Taen! Shyness hits me for a moment. When did he get taller? Then I am dumbstruck with admiration as we walk up to him. He turns to look at me, and his eyes shine affectionately. He looks me over, and holds out his hands imploringly. Wordlessly I grasp them with my gloves.

We stand at arm's length, drinking in each other's faces with our eyes. His are the color of leaves in springtime, with the sunlight dancing off of them. His hair is like the rays of sunshine, and there is this adorable dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks. His lips look soft and warm, and my body sways toward him of its own accord…

"Children!" says Gaeleryn, "You have not much time. I fear you must make your farewells quickly." As if on cue, a warrior comes up to Taen.

"Ready, youngling?" he asks. Taen blinks and looks at him.

"Oh...Yes."

"In a moment?" asks Gaeleryn. The warrior bows deeply to her.

"Yes, Lady." Then Taen pulls me to his chest and envelops me in a bear hug.

"Take care, melui. I will return." he vows. "Yes." I manage in a choked voice. There is a lump in my throat. I wiggle, turning my head to look up at his face. My breath catches at how close it is. Fascinated, I feel as if a string is pulling me toward his lips. Just one kiss should be acceptable, right?

"No!" cries the queen. We spring guiltily apart. She laughs nervously. "Patience, young ones."

Taen picks up my hands, keeping me at arm's length. Staring tenderly at me, he asks her "Will you take care of her for me, Aunt?"

"Yes, I promise." she says. Taen squeezes my hands then releases them with a sigh.

"Eru keep you, Tinnuel." he says.

"Eru keep you, Taen." I reply. This time my voice comes out strong and clear. He turns abruptly, as if wrenching himself away, and leaves with the warrior.

I watch Taen go, memorizing his walk and the shape of his head. The queen says "Now we must be brave." She links arms with me. "We will pray for their safe return." I look at the concern in her eyes.

"Your lord?" I ask.

"Yes, Thranduil is out there, marshalling his forces to defend the palace; and the forest, too, but they may drive our forces back to here. Then I fear the forest may suffer."

"Yes, and it did, where we were. They were burning it!"

"Yes." She looks terribly sad. "You will need new homes, but for now, you are here. Shall we go help?" She motions with her chin, and I see an elf herding a bunch of small younglings. Some are darting away from the group. Gaeleryn reaches out and snags two by the collars of their tunics. I scoop up a couple of toddlers, setting one on each hip, and take them back to the group.

The next two weeks pass in a blur of activity. The defenders hold the goblins and orcs back from the palace and caverns. Finally, they are victorious. A great necromancer has been defeated, it seems, and a lightened feeling spreads through our forest. We are rejoicing. Gaeleryn comes to me. "Tinnuil, if you agree, we will hold your bonding today."

"Now?" Taen has not yet appeared.

"Yes. My lord and I are headed away soon to meet with the Lord and Lady of Lorien." My heart flutters. Gaeleryn sees me nod assent, and she sweeps off to her chambers, to dress me like a doll. I do not mind, as she has chosen a truly stunning gown for me to wear. It scintillates, the color changing between interwoven shiny threads of blue and silver.

But here I will leave you, dear readers. They say rightly that at the fourth touch, the kiss, thought flees the minds of the bonding couple, and all seems like flame. The rest is private, but I will say that it is worth waiting for your lifemate. The bonding takes you out of yourself, and you and your mate share in the wonders of Eru's creation. The act itself is but part, and would be a poor shadow without Eru's blessing.

So I went to bond with my lifemate. This morning, I feel wonderful, and so does Taen! He is wonderful! But I will not go on gushing about him; I did enough of that before the bonding. I will say that we spent two days of privacy together, and I think he will make an excellent lifemate. Wish us many children; we need them, since the war; many of the elves are leaving this land.

Since then, I have learned of the poem that explains some of the _milgwaedh _or milinant. Had I known it since childhood, it would have made thing easier to understand. Here is one version:

_When spark of love finds the mind's true love bond,_

_A touch will cause you your true love to miss;_

_A touch and your hearts will grow ever fond;_

_Unquenchable fire will bond with a kiss._

I hope the poem will help you, and I wish you many children, in your turn.

Eru's blessings be on you always.

Tinnuel


End file.
